The invention relates to a burner cover for a gas burner and a gas burner for a domestic cooking appliance.
Gas burners for domestic cooking appliances comprise a lower section, which may be attached to a cooktop, and a burner cover, which can be placed over the lower section of the burner. A mixing space, in which fuel gas mixes with primary air, is provided between the lower section of the burner and the burner cover. The burner cover has radially arranged gas distribution channels, which are arranged so as to distribute the fuel gas/air mixture evenly.